


Good

by pikawaifu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/pseuds/pikawaifu
Summary: Anju catches sight of her best friend's face and suddenly she can't breath.





	Good

They're laughing about something stupid, curled up on the sofa. Stomach clenching, can't breathe, no holding it back cackling when Anju catches sight of her best friend's face.  


"What?" Anju asks, nudging Shuka slightly.  


"I - nothing. It's dumb."  


Anju laughs again, light and free. "Well, you have to tell me now." She jokes before giving Shuka a cat-like grin.  


"You make me really happy, ya know?"  


And suddenly Anju can't breathe again but this time for an entirely different reason.  


"I told you it was dumb."  


"No, no." Anju says, reaching for Shuka, however, she isn't sure where to place her hands. So, she stops. "I - uh - you make me really happy too."  


Shuka's eyes widen for a second before her expression shifts to one of elation. "Good," she says, earnestly.  


"Good," Anju repeats, squinting her eyes and nodding along. Hearing Anju's response makes Shuka feels as if she's a water balloon that's about to burst and ignites a new energy inside her. So, she throws herself against the taller girl and clings to her shoulders in absolute joy.  


Anju chuckles at Shuka's antics before adjusting their position and wrapping her arms around Shuka's midsection. She looks down at the younger girl and feels her heart swell. Shuka does, in fact, make Anju really, really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's short and fluffy but don't worry! I'm already writing another one and it is gonna be a lot longer.  
> This one is based off of that time that Anshuka was talking about how they are always together and Shuka asks, "It's really happy though, right?" and Anju replies with "Mhmm, it's really happy." Ughhh, these two!!! This fic is dedicated to @yohandere on tumblr! soooo, yeah  
> If there are any errors, please let me know. Till next time!


End file.
